513: Richter
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause geological disruption; his programming allows him to locate the weakest geological point from which he can create massive earthquakes capable of causing planets to bifurcate. His one true place is shaking milkshakes at the Rental Shack. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated when his pod fell out of a palm tree into a cooler of melted ice. He is seen in "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in "Dupe" with Yin, Yang and Cannonball. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". He helped repair the Rental Hut in "Holio", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for the orange ball that both of them adore. He is simple-minded and comes off as very stubborn when confronted. He has a one-track mind and tends to let his actions speak louder than words a lot of the time. He is also very sneaky and cunning, capable of causing trouble and mischief whenever he gets a chance to do so. Richter can be quite a good friend to those who win his trust. He is also shown to be loyal and helpful to his friends, joining Stitch's rebellion to fight off Gantu. Appearance Richter is a quadrupedal, bulky, purple experiment resembling an Ankylosaurus. He has a huge flat tail with a triangular shaped portion at the end, a round face with a wide mouth with two of his bottom teeth sticking out, and a single horn on his head. He also has a lavender stomach, chest, and patches around his eyes, a large reddish-brown round nose, large black eyes, small, short pointed ears, tiny dark purple round spikes down his back, and a darker purple marking in the middle of his back that reaches all the way to his tail. Special Abilities Richter can cause devastating earthquakes with a single thump of his tail. He can also, if he uses this ability in fault lines within a planet's crust, set off a chain reaction of quakes which will split the planet in two if not countered with the backfire effect. He can roll into a ball and climb walls, similar to Stitch, but is too heavy to jump. He sticks close to the ground due to being a quadruped, but he is capable of standing on two legs if he so desires. Richter has ice cream/milkshake making skills and can only speak Tantalog. Richter has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Weaknesses Richter can be easily encased in a green sticky substance. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png|Richter's pod as seen in ''Stitch! The Movie ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Richter Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h08m36s200.png|Richter's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h08m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m55s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m12s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m06s135.png|Richter laughing Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h03m41s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h04m02s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h04m50s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h04m31s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h05m14s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h05m02s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h05m33s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h05m47s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h06m08s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h08m46s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h08m36s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h34m40s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h34m45s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h34m51s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h34m55s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h35m19s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h35m23s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h35m31s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h35m40s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h36m09s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h36m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h37m02s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h37m15s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h37m47s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h37m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-13h38m14s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h02m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h03m29s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h05m10s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h05m52s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h06m31s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h06m35s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h06m47s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h06m55s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h07m15s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h07m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m14s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m25s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m31s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m40s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m48s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m54s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h09m58s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h10m17s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h10m28s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h10m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h10m59s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h11m48s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h11m54s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h12m18s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h12m48s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h12m58s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h13m27s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h13m11s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h13m53s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h14m53s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h15m13s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h14m31s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h18m05s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h17m47s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h18m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h18m28s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h18m46s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h20m35s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h19m21s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h18m52s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h19m08s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h19m42s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h20m09s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h19m51s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h51m25s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h51m47s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h51m38s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h51m54s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h52m23s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h52m52s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h53m47s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h53m14s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h53m57s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h54m39s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h55m57s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h54m57s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h55m45s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h55m03s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h56m26s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h56m56s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h57m08s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-14h57m35s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h11m50s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h12m17s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h12m36s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h12m55s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h13m08s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h13m27s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h37m18s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h13m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h13m52s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h14m12s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h14m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h15m10s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h15m53s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h16m59s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h38m11s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h17m29s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h17m41s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h18m06s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h18m13s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h18m20s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h19m33s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h19m46s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h20m03s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-21h20m28s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-15h20m11s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-12h59m29s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-24-12h59m19s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h23m31s242.png Holio ScreenCapture-19-10-01-01h47m47s145.jpg The Asteroid Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-11h55m17s136.png Finder ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-07-24.jpg|Richter playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Dupe ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h04m48s53.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h44m29s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-15h05m03s73.png ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h26m32s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h35m58s569.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m15s512.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h17m02s137.png ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h47m06s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m08s979.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m39s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h03m33s629.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m41s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h05m16s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h11m24s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h12m04s132.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h14m48s325.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h23m36s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h19m43s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h21m17s156.png ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m40s911.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h43m56s941.jpg Slugger ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-09-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-10-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-11-39.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-13-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-48-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-02.jpg ScreenCapture 18.08.13 18-37-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.08.13 18-37-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.08.13 18-38-00.jpg ScreenCapture 18.08.13 18-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-14h44m54s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-11h28m07s175.png ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-24-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-26-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-29-59.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-48-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-37-00.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h31m45s226.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png Miscellaneous Panes74.jpg Stitch Now - Richter.png|Richter in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Richter was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Richter is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale. *Richter, along with Nosox, Butter, Tank, Splodyhead, Gigi, Shortstuff, Yang, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. *Richter's pod color is normally blue. In Stitch! The Movie, it is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Richter as: "Experiment 513. Primary function: Geological disruption." *In "Ace", Richter is erroneously called 501, a number taken by Yin, who ironically appears in that episode as well. *Richter is the first experiment from the original series to not appear in the Stitch! anime. *Richter's tail appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males